


Confession Stress

by Toaverse



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Ameliow, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this kinda sucks ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Looking forward to hanging out with your friend who you have a crush on for awhile is mostly a rollercoaster of emotions, mostly of excitement of seeing them again, and nervousness of not knowing how it will go.Amelia battled mostly with the latter.And before she even knows it, she’s walking through a peaceful forest next to the girl she likes.
Relationships: Willow Park/Amelia
Kudos: 16





	Confession Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Allow me to introduce The Owl House fandom on AO3 to a new (kinda crack) ship!
> 
> Ameliow! (willow x Amelia/green haired plant girl)
> 
> All tho I think that this fic could’ve been better, I hope you enjoy it anyways!

Looking forward to hanging out with your friend who you have a crush on for awhile is mostly a rollercoaster of emotions, mostly of excitement of seeing them again, and nervousness of not knowing how it will go.

Amelia battled mostly with the latter.

The green haired plant witch was a whole mess of nervousness since she had kinda asked Willow out after having finished grudgby practice. Amelia didn’t even notice her trackmate sitting on the bleachers until she noticed her, smiling and silently cheering the slightly taller witch on. Amelia couldn’t help but smile at her, before she got the ball thrown in her face by Boscha.

It was worth the sight, though.

After being called out by the three eyed witch, Amelia went to sit next to Willow on the bleachers, watching her three teammates practice further.

It actually went pretty smooth from there. The green haired witch only had to hint at the two of them hanging out in the weekend sometime, and Willow said yes to her surprise.

That next long week was filled with confession practices and anxiety for Amelia, trying to find the right words for it.

And before she even knows it, she’s walking through a peaceful forest next to the girl she has liked for 4 weeks.

It’s a rather quiet forest, where both girls only hear the wind blow peacefully.

“So...” Amelia says, trying to start a conversation, while also trying not to sound awkward. “How are you doing in the plant track?”

“Pretty good.” Willow answers in her usually kind voice. “What about you? Are you getting better?”

Amelia gets hit with a little shame in her gut when being asked the last question. No, she hasn’t gotten any better at mastering plant magic. Not even in the slightest. “Not... not really...”

Willow looks at the green haired witch upon hearing her answer. “You seem to know a lot about plants.”

“Yeah, but...” Amelia pauses for a moment, trying to find the right words. “I’m not able to do plant magic like the others in our track...”

“That doesn’t mean you’re weak, or that you don’t belong in the plant track.” Willow says reassuringly, putting a comforting hand on the green witch’s shoulder. “You where able to recognize poisonous plants in an instance. As well as being the only one that recognized and avoided hidden nettles in class.” While listening to Willow’s words, Amelia glances at the first, cracking a smile. “You don’t have to be strong or powerful to belong in your chosen track. Just show the others what you can do.”

The green haired witch looks at the ground for a moment, thinking about Willow’s words before looking back at said witch. Amelia doesn’t feel the shame anymore that she always felt at the mention of her plant track grades, but it’s replaced with her heart fluttering.

“Yeah...” Amelia simply answers, not knowing what else to say while her heart still goes nuts. “Thank you.”

Willow simply answers with a smile that basically says; “You’re welcome!”.

A moment of silence passes, both only hearing the wind blow against the tree branches.

“Say... Why didn’t you join the grudgby team?” Amelia asks, breaking the silence as well as changing the subject. “You where pretty good at the match our teams had.”

“Eh, sports overall aren’t really my thing.” Willow answers. “I only agreed to the match to flip Boscha off.”

“And you where wonderful at it.” Amelia adds, only to feel a bit scared and embarrassment for even saying that.

“Really?” The witch with glasses turns her head to look at Amelia, almost not believing what the green haired witch just said.

The green haired witch stops walking, looking at the ground while she feels her heart best loudly and flutter at the same time, trying to find the right words to say. “You’re...wonderful in general...”

The second she said that, Amelia immediately feels like she wants to be eaten by that giant plant again.

“And you’re also wonderful, just like I said.” Willow says, not knowing what the other plant witch actually means by that.

“No, that’s not what I-“ Amelia doesn’t finish her sentence, not knowing how to explain it to Willow without confessing. But she has put herself into a corner the second her previous sentence came out of her mouth. Especially given Willow’s confused expression.

It’s then that Amelia makes her choice, she’s going to confess.

“I-I like you...a lot.” The words she wanted to say for awhile finally come out, but yet it isn’t clear enough for the other plant witch to understand. “As in more then friends...”

For a moment, Willow stays silent while appearing to think about something.

‘Yep, she’s going to reject me...’ The thought plagues Amelia after a while of silence.

But then, Willow uses her magic to make vines grow out of the ground a few meters away from them. At first, Amelia is confused, staring at the growing and moving vines to see what Willow is making them do. But slowly, the vines start to form letters, which later forms into a sentence that answers Amelia’s confession.

‘I like you too.’

The green haired witch stares at the sentence standing before her, literally not knowing what to say.

She snaps out of her trance when she feels a hand softly holds her own. Amelia smiles at the touch, not having to look at her left to see that it’s Willow.

Right then, all Amelia’s worries and stress wash away as if they where nothing, in replacement of a warm, fuzzy happiness.

No amount of witch-eating plants can take this moment away from her.


End file.
